Creepypasta Wiki:Article Listing/C
C *Cab, The *Cabin, The *Cabin and the Dolls, The *Cabin in the Woods, The *Cabinets *Cabin Fever *Cackling *Cage, The *Can't Explain *Cats *Creeping Pastor *Creepy Doll *Call Me Tomorrow Okay? *Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare - Hidden Mod *Call of Duty: Black Ops-Nuketown *Call Of Duty: Demon Guns *Call Of Duty Creepypasta *Call of Duty: POW Camp Alpha Mission *Call of Duty: Sally's Revenge *Cama, La (The Bed) *Camping Trip, The *Camouflage *Camping *CamCorder, The *Can't Fail *Can't Stop Death *Candle Cove *Candle Cove: The Journal of Damien Green *Candle Cove; Searching for the Treasure *Candle Cove Anecdote, A *Candle Cove Experiences: One Year Closer *Candle Cove Experiences: Tales of the Laughingstock *Candlejack Article, Th *Candle Light *Candy *Candy, The *Canker *Cannibal, The *Cardboard House, The *Carrier, The *Carrier By Vi0lentSerpent, The *Corrupt-mlp-s2ep03-vhs.png *Couple, The *Cows *Canis Latran's Jungle Story *Captcha Predictions *Catching the Bucay *CatDog Lost Episode *Caterpillar, The *Car, The *Carbonated Blood *Cardinal Sins *Cariluu *Caretaker *Cartoon Network Scary Bumper *Cascade Volcanic Arc Enigma, The *Case No. 304 *Case Of Martina Gomez, The *Case Of Clairvius Narcisse, The *Cask of Amontillado, The *Castle of Flesh *Casual Noises *CatHouse.exe *Cave, The *Caves, The *Cave-In *Cave Story - ToDeath *CD, The *Celebi *Cell Phone *Cell Phone, The *Cell Phones *Cell Phone Game, The *Cementerio, El *Cemetery, The *Chain *Chain letter: They hurt her *Challenge of Roy, The *Change For A Dollar *Changing Nintendo Card *Channel, The *Chanter *Chanting *Chao *Chapter 1 - Metemorphosis *Check the Camera *Chernobyl Experiment, The *Chenobryl, Pripyat. *Cleric of Madness, The *Channel 71 *Chewing *Chiasma *Chikorita's Oil *Child Who Loved a Grave, The *Child's Nightmare, A *Child's Play *Child's Play. *Chile Diaries *Childhood Superstitions *Children *Children Knew, The *Children Upstairs, The *Child's Sweet Savior *Chinatown Well, The *Chinese Letters *China Doll *CHIPS *Chocolate *Chocolate Girl *Chocolate Man *Chowder Lost Episode - Dead Mung *Christmas *Christmas Terror Log *Christine Chubbuck *Chuckle, The *Church Cellar, The *Cigarettes *Cimmerian *Circle *Circle of Life *Circuit, The *City House, The *City Laborer *Classified Ad, The *Claudia *Clay *Clever *Cleansing, The *Cleverbot Is Paranormal *Clinic, The *Cloak and Dagger *Clock, The *Cooking Mama *Close Encounter - Reptilians On Earth? (True Story) *Closet *Closest Enemy, The *Clover's Beatings *Clown Statue *Club Foot, Big Mansion *Club Penguin P153273466 *CoD: Black Hell Ops *Coffin Attack *Coin, The *Coincidence *Coincidences *Cold *Cold House *Cold, Large Hands *Cold to the Touch *COLORS (Revise) *Collector, The *Colors, The *Come *"Come Closer" *Come Closer *Come Follow Me *Come Resurrection *Comedygame.exe *Comfy and Cozy Cabin, The *Comorbidity *Companion Cube *Complex 5 *Computer, The *Computer Curse, The *Computers Have It All *Computer's Secret *Computer Virus 666 *Condemned 3 *Condemned House *Conglomerate, The *Conker's Worst Fur Day *Conniving Companion Cube *Conscience *Contaminated Water *Context, The *Contributions *Controller *Cool Kids, The *Coop Magazine *Copies *Corandury, The *Core *Corner, The *CorruptedFile.exe *Corruption *Couch, The *Coughing, The *Courage the Cowardly Dog *Courage the Cowardly Dog -Banned Episodes *Courage the Cowardly Dog Lost Episode Creepy Pasta *Cousin Ragdoll *Covered Bridges *Cracker, The *Crash Bandicoot Nightmares *Craters, The *Crawling House on Black Pond Road, The *CrazySpore.exe *Creative Writing *Creature in Your Mind, The *Creature of Brant Rock, The *Creature of the Road, The *Creatures, The *Creep *Creepablu *Creepcraft *Creepers *Creephe *Creeping Man *Creepy Noises *Creepy Captcha *Creepypasta Is Bad For You *Creepy pasta With a Side of Sauce *Creepypasta Puzzle *Creepypasta Puzzle 2 *Creepypasta Short Film *Creepypasta Wiki Members Pasta *Creepy Pictures *Creeptales *Crossover *Crowded Street *Crows, the Abyss and Dancing Shadows *Crows *Cry *Cry Baby Lane *Cryin' *Crying Boy, The *Crystal Ball, The *Crystal.HTML *Cthulhu Cultus *Cube Theory, The *Cubone's Revenge *Cul-de-sac *Cupcakes *Cupcakes Alternate Ending *Curator *Cure, The *Curious Case of Cold Tom, The *Curiosity *Curse, The *Curse of Fong Su, The *Curse of Herobine, The *Curse of Kaupe, The *Cursed Creepypasta *Cursed Doll *Cursed Nintendo 3DS *Cursed Tone, The *Cursedtini *Cute Waitress, The *Cusion, The *Cybercafe, The *Cymbal Dragon, The *Cymbal Dragon, The (Alternate Ending 1) *Can'tTurnBack.exe Category:Meta